


Wings Broken, in Your Hands

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I adapted the title from Remy Zero's "Save Me."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wings Broken, in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktnb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktnb/gifts).



> I adapted the title from Remy Zero's "Save Me."

Luke's mouth curves to form Percy's name, pursed and then open, tongue flicking.

Water rushes between Luke's parted lips, and he is sinking, into cold darkness that will swallow him whole. Back arching, he thrashes, arms flung toward the surface.

Without thought Percy dives for him, seals their lips together and licks breath into Luke's chilled mouth.

Gasping, Luke sucks at Percy's lips and tongue and life.

Heat builds in Percy, sears into Luke. Water around them bubbles and bursts.

And Percy wakes, alone. His sheets, sticky-wet, smell like the sea. He tastes Luke and knows there's more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is meant to be one of Percy's dream-visions, which appear in the books, it is set in the movieverse. I hope that's not too confusing!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Wings Broken, In Your Hands / written by meadow_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635059) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
